The Fivelyions
Years ago, before the dawn of humanity, before all of what we know today, in the far reaches of space there was a civilization more advanced than anything humanity could dream of. A big, blue planet surrounded by ten moons floated through space, with three suns orbiting it. On these moons lived ten very different yet similar races, all unique but yet somehow connected, as if they were parts of something bigger. Origin The most important ones, however, were the Ninethie’s, and the Fivelyions. Smart and peace verses Evil and destruction. These two races were complete opposites, and they knew it. The Ninethie’s were the smartest, most advanced and the greatest fighters. The Fivelyion’s, however, balanced this with their pure lust for destruction, and their chaos gifts. Able to rip apart foes with “serpents”, they were feared where ever they went. When ever all the race’s gathered for their meetings every kouwn cycle, all races would shush down when the Ninethie ambassador and Fivelyion ambassador clashed. This often resulted in the Ninethie winning the debate, and then cutting the Fivelyion in half when it attempted revenge with violence. Their armour didn't have shields, nor was it really meant for protection. And they weren't very technologically advanced. What were Fivelyions? The Fivelyions stood as natural goliaths. They all stood from eleven to fifteen foot, and would just destroy any who opposed them, no real system, and no law, just brutality, with a lust to consume and destroy. Made as a balance for good and evil by God of creation"Eden", these were supposed to keep the Ninethie on their toes. However they didn't turn out so well, as their war clans soon joined Edens brother "God of destruction" in an attempt to wipe out all life. The War clans were the heads of the Fivelyion race, there were five of them: *Rar'ms: Strongest and dumbest, never really got involved with tactics. Just ran into combat (They were the first to die) *Har'lks: Smallest and fastest, very sneaky and were the main technological developers for Fivelyions. Not that they needed it. They lasted right into the Crysis war. *Pulr'arns: Smartest, however they posed the most threat and were soon defeated on a far moon by the Gladiator Ninethie family. *K'karns: The first War clan to be created, the main "hosts" of the clan were Victro'l, sisqo'l, brutus, gal'trol and uni'shin. These five lead the K'karns into glorious battle but soon fell against the Paptimus Ninethie family. Only one survived into the Crysis war "Victro'l". *Jitu'arns: The biggest things to walk the universe. Born with wings, and stood twenty feet tall. They were used as "scarab" like beings, to march onto the field carrying infantry. Only three existed, and fell by the The thre’emontia (Born on the third moon) family: Lucifur's. Crysis war beginning (This is taken directly from the book) The Ninethie warrior nodded and climbed up and out of the shuttle. The shuttle flew through the clouds of the city as the warrior and Fivelyion pilot met on the top of the shuttle. Raised fists, drawn swords. They circled around for a bit, almost falling off but kept eyes on target. Then as if pushed they both leapt into the air at each other, thrusters bursting slightly to keep up with the shuttle, within a second of leaping they clashed. The Fivelyion struck first, a fist straight into the face of the warrior, but the warrior countered and upper cutted the belly of the beast, then swung his right arm to counter again. His blade met with the chest of the pilot and cut open the raw flesh; the Fivelyion roared and smacked the warrior in the leg, then the chest and then the face. The warrior stumbled and teal blood ran from his nose, the pilot was evidently well trained in the arts of combat. The warrior ducked under the next swing and stabbed the pilot in the ribs, his blade splashed out the other side, blackish red blood splattered on the hull of the shuttle and the pilot grabbed the warrior, bringing him up and smashing him down onto the shuttle, breaking the Ninethie metal plates slightly. The warrior swung under the Fivelyion with his legs and took him down, rapping his arms around the beast’s neck and allowing his gauntlet blades to slowly sink into the giants frame. Killing it. The warrior slowly climbed back down in the shuttle’s bay and sat down, shaking his head. “That, was no pilot” he said The end While the Fivelyion threat has been removed from the galaxy (all died at the end of the Crysis war) one still remains. Victro'l K'karn still sleeps, waiting for his revenge.... Category:Chaos Category:Destroyers Category:Darkness Category:Hatred Category:Advanced race Category:Interstellar race